Mario vs Sonic
by tnargyerfdog7
Summary: Super Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom faces off against Sonic the Hedgehog to determine who is the better character. What more could you want?


**Mario vs. Sonic**

_Boing!_ A red-capped man with blue overalls had jumped onto a giant platform floating in space. This platform was known as the Final Destination, an arena for battles to the death.

This red-capped man with blue overalls went by the name of Mario, and he was the protector of Mushroom Kingdom. On the other side facing him directly was a human-like blue hedgehog with sharp quills and a heroic smirk. This hedgehog was named Sonic and he saved many lands.

"Finally we can settle this, old pal!" Sonic said angrily.

"Yes. Everyone always knew my games were better than yours and there won't be a single doubt after I destroy you, chum!" Mario retorted.

"Yeah right, fat man!" Sonic roared.

Mario stared at him angrily and held out his hand. A flaming hot fireball shot right out of it and flew through the air like a speeding bullet.

Sonic eyed it and sidestepped just in time to dodge the crimson flame. Sonic regained his poise. Mario took no spare time in dashing right towards Sonic.

Sonic was surprised by this sudden change in tempo and Mario had the chance to pull off a powerful uppercut launching Sonic off of the stage.

Sonic spun in mid-air to regain his balance and spin-dashed towards the stage and grabbed the edge. He hopped back on it and rushed at Mario at the speed off sound and roundhouse-kicked him which sent his sliding across the ground in pain.

Sonic took this time to curl up into a ball and spin in place to charge his energy. By the time Mario got up Sonic had released all of the energy in an omega spin-dash which nailed Mario right in the stomach. Mario flew off of the stage grasping his gut in pure pain. But just in time he leaped back towards the battlefield and clung onto the edge. He pulled himself upon the stage only to meet himself with a Rocket Kick from Sonic.

Mario again was knocked off of the stage and again he recovered. This time dodging the immediate attack of Sonic and counterattacking with his triple combo of punch, punch, kick.

Sonic shot across Final Destination but didn't go completely off of the stage.

"Wow." Sonic said in-between pants. "You're pretty good. But not better than me!"

With this, Sonic sprinted towards Mario but was met by the sudden blast of water from Mario's F.L.U.D.D. device. Sonic fell down onto the ground but didn't get hurt very badly.

Mario saw this as an opportunity to knee Sonic in the face as hard as he could which sent Sonic high into the air. Sonic came down close to unconscious and Mario jumped into the air with the classic fist-up attack and it sent Sonic even higher into the air. Sonic came down with a bang.

Mario rushed towards him but Sonic used his sudden breakdance attack to repel the red-capped hero. Mario flipped in the air to land on his feet. Just then an emblem slowly fell from the sky. Mario and Sonic eyed it. It was known as a Smash Ball, and it gave the one who smashes it a great power or ability that can defeat even the strongest foes.

Sonic and Mario leaped after it and attacked. They both kept smashing and attacking it and it started to shatter. Soon it needed one more hit to destroy it. They both skipped into the air and attacked it at seemingly the same time. They fell on opposite sides of each other and turned around not knowing who smashed it first.

That is until the blue hedgehog started to glow. A gleaming light emitted off of Sonic and he transformed into a yellow hedgehog with longer quills and an aura of golden light. He was Super Sonic.

"Oh yeah! You are SO dead!" Super Sonic announced with a new-found intensity in his voice.

Mario stepped backwards and he knew what his fate would be. Super Sonic rushed at him and went so fast only his aura was visible. He sliced through Mario which sent him flying. He sliced through the other side and repeated this process over and over.

Finally, he stopped and stood still. Mario went shooting across the stadium and grabbed onto the edge with one hand. He slowly pulled himself up only to see Super Sonic and his golden hue standing on the other side of the field staring at him angrily. He saw Super Sonic lean forward ready to strike.

He thought up an idea. That's when Super Sonic darted at Mario with what would surely finish him off. That's when Mario drew his cape. Super Sonic flew right into the cape and Mario had perfect timing. Super Sonic flew all the way off of the other side of the arena and was finished.

Mario slowly tried to stand up. After several falls, he finally stood up and looked over at where Super Sonic got knocked off of.

"I told you I would win." Mario said with a grin from ear to ear.


End file.
